The Begining of the end
by cloggs
Summary: Harry finds out about his future and voldemort- some one gets kidnapped and harry faces Voldemort one more time-please review cos i have changed it from before i will try to add new chapters quickly!! xx
1. Default Chapter

What would come, would come and we would meet it when it did.  
  
Harry thought about these words as he lay on his bed staring blankly into the mystical sky. The swirling colours magenta, ruby red, deep blue twisting and twining into each other.  
  
What would come, would come, well what is what? When will this come? Harry was sick and tired of waiting for Voldemort to come barging into his room. He had done this too often. Like in his first years, he had expected Voldemort to come barging in his classes at any moment. He didn't wish this to happen but the thought had crossed his mind.  
  
Harry had no clue about what was going on in the wizarding world. Living with his aunt and uncle he was barred from seeing or talking to anyone from the wizarding world. He couldn't even speak to his friends; he had to send them notes in secret. Harry got caught once and was threatened.  
  
"I'll lock you and your bloody owl away!"  
  
The horrible thing was Harry couldn't use his uncle Sirius as an escape from trouble anymore.  
  
"That Blistering Murderer hasn't come to save our precious Harry Potter now has he, I'm starting to think he doesn't exist!" This is what Harry was told when he tried to save himself with that excuse. So you see Harry was trapped. Trapped in his home, never knowing what's going on or when trouble was near. It was only a matter of time before Lord Voldemort found him and a way to break the barrier into his home.  
  
He had already broken the barrier his mum put up. Lord Voldemort could touch Harry. Harry remembered all too well that feeling, the feeling of death and destruction. As soon as Voldemort's slender spider like finger touched his face, Harry had wanted to die, wanted to leave all thoughts behind him. It was the worst feeling he had ever imagined. Harry shivered and sighed.  
  
He looked up at the moon the only thing keeping him going was the thought of his friends, oh how he wished he could see them, talk to them face to face. He longed to know what was going on in the world and the struggle against Lord Voldemort. He had fought Voldemort four times and had missed his venomous grasp every time. Do they all think he can't handle what's going on? Of course he's scared but why do they insist on keeping him in the dark.  
  
At the beginning of the holidays he had heard from his friends. Hermione's homework hustles and Ron's family feuds. Harry chuckled as he thought of all the trouble Fred and George must have got into! As much as he loved hearing these fantastic goings on there was more important things that needed to be discussed. The last thing he remembered from Dumbledore was these words,  
  
" Stay under your families security, stay calm. You have been through a lot and you must put it to the back of your mind for now"  
  
As much as he respected Dumbledore and putting aside the amount of times he was right, well, Harry was sick of waiting! Thinking about this last point he sprung from his bed. Thud! He stubbed his toe, pain beyond pain!!  
  
"MRRRRRAHHH THATHARRYPOTTER MRRRRmrrrrr"  
  
Harry froze. Every inch stopped. He tried to breath silently but it wasn't working. He reached for his mouth and nose and held them so no air could escape. Isn't it funny how when you want to breath and not be heard you breath like you've run a marathon race! Harry heard uncle Vernon fall back into his snoring slumber. Harry let out a breath of air. He had been too hot headed he forgot it was midnight.  
  
The thoughts about the wizarding world again filled his head as if it had been full of air. "I wonder what's going on", whispered Harry in a hushed voice to Hedwig. Harry fell into a deep sleep. Surrounding him was masses of people cheering. Every direction came the same words. "Harry! Haarry!" "Harry potter for the cup!" This was a Quidditch match. It was nothing new to Harry. Harry had had this dream every night since the beginning of the holidays. He always saw his family and friends cheering him on.  
  
The sad thing was it always ended with Cedric. Calling his name and falling into darkness. Harry tried to reach for him but then Voldemort's face appeared. His wicked smile piercing Harry's thoughts until.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU SCUM!" Aunt petunia and her huge nose had intruded Harry's bedroom. The dream vanished from his mind. "M.morning P.P.Petunia"  
  
"Wake up I said! We've got a lot to sort out today"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That exactly, oh well here goes, your moving"  
  
"What!" Harry screamed this with both excitement and amazement.  
  
"Yep, see, knew you would be happy, makes me sick! Anyway that old person . the err. wizard", this was hard for Petunia she swallowed with great difficulty. "Fumblemore or something"  
  
"DUMBLEDORE!" Harry corrected, a little too loudly.  
  
"Alright alright whatever, he wants you stay with your friend Jon is it?"  
  
"RON!" Never make the same mistake twice. CLAP! Harry felt petunias bony fingers against his head.  
  
"Be careful boy we are still your rightful owners and anymore funny business and you won't be going" Harry looked at her with disgust, OWNED? Was ha a pet or an animal Harry felt a sudden serge of anger. Then he remembered the wager he didn't want to chance not getting out of this prison cell.  
  
"Sorry, wont happen again, I'll. err. get ready right away!" "They are picking you up this afternoon, remember NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" She looked at Harry with disgust and gave him a dirty look before retrieving herself from his room. Harry was ecstatic and yet slightly confused. Dumbledore wanted Harry to stay at home not at the Weaslys surely? How come Ron hadn't told him through post?  
  
Well Harry was too excited and only dwelled on these questions for a couple of minutes. He was leaving! Harry was so happy to finally be (as Uncle Vernon would put it) shoved back where he belongs, with the rest of the wizards! Harry thought to himself. He was so happy that if Dobby was there he could have kissed him! 


	2. Business at the Burrow

Harry looked around his room.  
  
"Im sure I've left something" He double-checked his bag. All his wizarding gear and some extra stuff to cause some trouble! The invisibility cloak with its entire silky splendor lay amongst the bag. Hedwig in his cage.  
  
"Hummm.. Oh! Of course my firebolt!" How could he forget his most precious possession? As soon as he got to Ron's the first thing he would do (apart from thank the Weasly's a thousand times) was to have a ride on his broom. He began to dream of the clouds and the air between his black scruffy locks. KNOCK KNOCK-interrupted his thoughts  
  
"They're early or I'm late!" Harry was surprised as they were usually late and last time they come by floo powder! Oh well change was good thought Harry. Harry raced down stairs with all of his things flying three steps at once.  
  
"Err. nice to see you again" uncle Vernon's voice could be heard stern but forced. Harry notice Mr. Weasly had accidentally left his wand hanging slightly out of his pocket. Aunt petunia had called Harry from the bottom of the stairs while dragging fat Dudley into the kitchen (as far away from Mr. Weasly). Harry moved toward Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Well my lad, good afternoon", pulling Harry aside, "I want no trouble! No letters sent back saying u were missing or caused these.err.wizards any harm" Uncle Vernon stood up straight as Mr. Weasly coughed.  
  
"You sure you want him?"  
  
"Yes, we love Harry's company" added Mr. Weasly with a smile. "Oh well. see you next year Harry" Uncle Vernon didn't even look at Harry as he turned round to close the door. Mr. Weasly gave Uncle Vernon a stern and pitiful look. Then turned sorrowfully to Harry.  
  
"Come on everyone's waiting" Harry didn't look back but simply smiled as he jumped into the car.  
  
The journey was pleasant just Harry and Mr. Weasly catching up. Harry guessed he as on special terms from Mrs. Weasly NOT to speak about last year and the whole goings on. Harry was glad although desperate to hear some news. Harry found out that Dumbledore wanted Harry to go there, as he needed 'his friends and some fun before the hard long work at school'. Harry guessed Dumbledore was also thinking about the future. Harry could wait!  
  
They pulled up to the burrow and Harry sighed. As he looked upon the house one thought came to mind 'how he wished to live here'. His eyes wondered over the rickety tarots and skinny chickens running around until his eyes fell on a funny sight. Ron Fred George Ginny Percy and Mrs. Weasly all stood in a row waving frantically all with bright red hair and huge warm smiles. Fred and George were a bit cheeky as they had their fingers behind fellow standees.  
  
"Harry! Great to see ya mate fancy Dumbledore suggesting something like this!" Ron cheered.  
  
"Well its excellent to see you again Harry" spoke Percy with a huge important bow.  
  
"Spliffing as usual" mocked George and Fred.  
  
"Excellent, dabidose!" "Fred George! Behave! Hiya dear Harry welcome again I have diner on the go so come and make yourself at home. She gave Harry a huge hug; she had been like a mother to him. Ginny smiled and said a cute hello.  
  
All the family Harry now a part ran inside. Ron and Harry went upstairs to his room. "So Harry what do you wanna do?" Ron was eyeing the firebolt under Harry's arm. Harry read his mind. His only reply was  
  
"LETS GO!".  
  
So after dinner Harry Ron Fred and George all went out for a ride. They all had a go on the firebolt although they did have better brooms than before (Distant relatives said Fred winking.) Mr. Weasly had told them "back before nine or no more free time" but of course she wouldn't blame Harry if they were late as George pointed out.  
  
So they played a little Quidditch and went exploring. In the mist of it all they went a bit off track.  
  
"Are you sure you know where we are?" asked Harry in a shaky voice.  
  
"Yeah sure!" said Fred in an even shakier voice.  
  
"Lets rest over their for a bit" Ron stopped in a small field surrounded by bushes. As they sat they heard a chanting noise and the sound of material on grass.  
  
"What's that noise?" Harry jumped  
  
"Its. its coming from over there" said George in a hushed voice.  
  
All four, eyes and ears open, crept forward, on their knees, towards the spot where George was pointing.  
  
Through the bush they saw a sight, which took their warm breath away and replaced it with a cold icy substance known as fear. Hundreds of Dementors gathered in a ghostly crowd. Waiting listening for someone or something. Fred whispered to the rest so quiet that Harry found himself straining to hear him.  
  
"That's.That's horrible! What are they doing?"  
  
"I dunno, but I feel queasy and see some of them coming our way they've spotted us," added Ron. A few of the Dementors had obviously heard them.  
  
"Err guys, I can hold off one Dementor not a thousand!" Harry said backing with the rest, "lets go we've out lived our stay" They all jumped on their brooms and were off in a shot. The Dementors knowing their loss glided sorrowfully back to the rest of the unholy pack.  
  
It was quite for a while until Fred broke the deathly silence.  
  
"Just to clear this up, we just saw a field full of Dementors right?" George answered him with,  
  
"OH NO! Yes to your answer Fred but we are late! Mums gonna kill us!" They rode as fast as they could, feeling wind flowing through their hair and clothes. They tried to catch the last ounce of thrill before pulling up in the burrow again.  
  
"I don't think we should mention what we saw to mum or dad," said George in a soft voice.  
  
"We can talk tomorrow as mum and dad are out shopping," agreed Ron. It was sorted then. Every one of them had the night to think about the mysteries they just broke in on. 


	3. dementor dealings

The next morning all the Weasly's and Harry were up and sitting at the table. Mrs. Weasly noticed all four boys were seriously quiet.  
  
"What's going on with you boys?" she asked  
  
"Err. nothing mum, we are just egger to have some breakfast and start the day, I bet your anxious to have a good day aren't you mum?" the last question sound a little desperate.  
  
"Well, knowing you its trouble your egger for!" she stared at the four boys and looked at Harry last.  
  
"Don't be lead astray Harry you're a good egg, don't let them turn you bad!"  
  
George tutted " typical! Harry isn't an angel you know!"  
  
Mr. Weasly ignored this last comment, "ill be back at six"  
  
As soon as Mrs. Weasly was gone all four boys went into the kitchen and discussed the problems.  
  
"Voldemort" Harry said rather loudly making everyone not only flinch but jump as well.  
  
"You know who is defiantly connected, but how?" Fred stressed on the 'you know who'.  
  
"I know but what were they getting up to," asked Ron with a puzzled look.  
  
"Look, I know you've been told not to speak about last year but it needs to be done" Harry looked at his friends faces. They were all looking at their feet.  
  
"Well, last year," Harry swallowed, " Voldemort, well he told me that the Dementors would join them and that they were his allies.  
  
Ron jumped, "Wow! On his side! What's scary is what's going to happen to the prisoners when the Dementors are gone?"  
  
"What?"  
  
" You know Harry all those murderers!"  
  
They all thought about these last couple of statements. It had never been a problem. The wizarding world slept at night knowing the long dark dreary animals known as Dementors are guarding the evil that doesn't sleep.  
  
"We are going to have to contact Dumbledore" George said suddenly.  
  
"But how?" spat Fred.  
  
Both Ron and Harry looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. "Sirius" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny had gone with Mr. and Mrs. Weasly so there was no problem for them to leave.  
  
"He said he would be in Knock turn alley by "tortures and talons"  
  
Fred and George had been filled in on most of the gossip about Sirius. They now knew he wasn't evil and was nice to Harry. They weren't that surprised. Harry and Ron thought they would need to know as they might have got a bit of a shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four figures slipped round Diagon alley like assassins. Past 'flourish and blots', past the 'tavern'. They entered Knock turn alley. They saw dark shapes at every turn. Shadows passing behind them. Finally as if it were light at the end of the tunnel they saw the big black dog.  
  
They followed for a while as the humungous dog took them round twists and turns. Harry and Ron had forgot to mention Sirius could transform to a dog. The dog stopped, morphed and Sirius turned to the boys.  
  
"Shit!" "Fantastic!" Fred and George were surprised and excited at Sirius' change, they hadn't expected it.  
  
"Thanks but maybe ill give you a show another time, but, you have some important information?"  
  
"Yeah it Involves Voldemort"  
  
"Harry, Ron, first, how are you?"  
  
"Were fine but if we don't tell you I think we will all be worst for wear soon."  
  
"Go on" Sirius came closer.  
  
Harry and Ron filled in Sirius on all the details of the Dementors. Fred and George had added better detail on what had gone on. If the matter wasn't so serious they all could have laughed at Fred's face turning white as he remembered it.  
  
"So we thought we would tell you and Dumbledore." Ron puffed out his chest as he said this. He had a striking resemblance to Percy.  
  
"Hummm. interesting. but not surprising, I always knew they were in league with him but I never thought. you mustn't mention this to anyone, I shall tell Dumbledore."  
  
"What else shall we do?"  
  
"Nothing for now," Sirius looked at all of them, "Dumbledore may wish to speak to all of you, but stay out of trouble"  
  
They all looked at each other. "I meant it, we can't risk you getting lost or something happen to you. again"  
  
Harry was slightly taken back and disappointed but he couldn't rest for long.  
  
"Don't worry, you can count on us!" George stepped forward.  
  
"Yeah, we will look after the old beggar!" Fred put his arm around Harry squeezing him tight. Then they caught up on old business and said their goodbyes. An old woman walked past and shouted to them, "whatyoulot doin dan there?" she squinted to see them.  
  
Sirius covered himself, "look for me in Hogsmead at the usual place Harry on the first weekend, and stay in touch!" then he transformed back into a dog and the boys walked out to Diagon alley.  
  
The next day they seemed to forget their troubles. They went again to Diagon alley for their school stuff. Soon they would be at school and things would start to move towards the fight against evil. They might not get a chance to smile and laugh again thought Harry. He looked at Fred, scaring Hermione (who just joined them). He laughed it was good they could still laugh and have a chance at fun, now. For there are more evil things to come.what would come would come. things that may take one or more of their lives. 


	4. home again

The air seemed to taste different. That's silly thought Harry. Can you really taste air? Well, he knew what he meant. It was somehow fresher like it revived him. He opened his nostrils and took a deep intake of fresh air.  
  
Harry felt it enter his lungs and run through his veins taking it all around his body. From his scruffy hair to his feet he felt the air. He stretched his fingers, opening and closing his palms.  
  
Harry always felt wizard like even when he was with muggles. As he stepped off the train he felt a sudden rush of warmth. Regeneration. As he breathed each gasp of air more thoughts and potions came to his mind, he could fell the magic running through his bones.  
  
A great booming voice broke his dreams. Anyone would have jumped but not him. Harry knew this voice it was familiar and filled the whole in his heart, which had been there since he left last year. It was Hagrid, he was home.  
  
"Harry! Good the see ya!"  
  
"You too Hagrid. I'm finally home again"  
  
Suddenly Ron peered out of nowhere with every crease in his body filled with sweets and cakes.  
  
"Hiya Hagrid, love to stay and chat but I got to go. Come on Harry we can catch up with Hagrid at the feast."  
  
"Sure me lad! You run along now, but remember you're in your fifth year now!" Hagrid waved, with that they turned and left.  
  
The journey to the castle was the same, it would all be the same, but somewhere deep down he knew everything would be different.  
  
No one especially him could forget what happen last year. Voldemort, tri- wizard tournament, Cedric. He looked up at the first years all with excitement in their eyes.  
  
Both Harry and Ron were egger to get in to the castle and settle in. they went to the Griffindor common room to find Hermione. They sat by the fire and started to talk about the summer holidays.  
  
"Hello, you two, now I say this every year but I mean it. NO TROUBLE! We have important work to think about!"  
  
Hermione had a stern look on her face, her eyes switching from Harry to Ron.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other with disgusted looks. Ron gulped. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ha! You should have seen your faces! I'm not that up-tight you should know that!"  
  
Ron and Harry's faces softened. "Although I still think we should concentrate on our work and not get into so much trouble."  
  
"Shut it Hermione!"  
  
"For a moment there I thought all our hard work had been for nothing!" said Harry laughing and giving Hermione a hug, "I'm glad your back Hermione."  
  
The three best friends arm in arm walked down to the feast chatting and catching up. They all now knew about the Dementors.  
  
The whole wizarding world did. It was on the wizarding news 'Dementors leave us'. Azkaban had 'well-trained wizards' now assured the news.  
  
But Dementors or no Dementors nothing could have damped their spirits. Not even lord Voldemort himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They settled in quickly as usual. The first month had gone and all started to feel the chill on the end of their noses. Scarves had been pulled out from the bottom of the trunks. Everyone was looking to winter.  
  
Ron turned to Harry. "Dumbledore wants to see us, to talk about.err. you know. business"  
  
"There you go again, Ron the weasel and Harry pot head. The Mugglelovers run about"  
  
As if darkness had placed itself over the corridor the whole placed stopped. The lower years scattered with faces of pure fear. They could smell trouble.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. Hermione came running round the corner.  
  
"Harry! Ron! I've got sum.err. maybe later" From the look on their faces Hermione fell silent.  
  
Everyone waited and watched. No one could tell whose faces kept more hatred. Tension hung on everyone's shoulders.  
  
"How's the dark side Draco?" sniggered Ron.  
  
"Oh go back to your barn weasley" Draco replied.  
  
"I've missed you too!" Ron gave him a girly smile.  
  
Harry turned to his enemy Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for your taunts this year Malfoy," Harry stared straight through Malfoy's thoughts, everyone kept silent.  
  
Harry continued, "I have more important things to deal with."  
  
"What saving the world? Getting another medal? Come off it, its getting old now potter!" Some agreed with Malfoy and looked to Harry for a reply.  
  
"Well at least I'm not on the weak side where everyone is afraid to show themselves and has to hide. I'm proud to be where and who I am and I don't need masks and cloaks! Believe me you and the rest have a lot coming to you Malfoy."  
  
Not many understood what was going on, only the fifth years and above. Many agreed with this last statement and eagerly awaited Malfoy's reply. The voices of teachers could be heard. The corridor began to fill out.  
  
"Well potter, I'm no so sure you should get so involved," Malfoy brought his voice to a whisper, coming close to Harry as he walked by,  
  
"some one you care about could get hurt" Malfoy and the gang sniggered and turned to leave. Malfoy glanced quickly at Hermione with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Harry looked puzzled, "nice of him to care!" He said with a crooked smile. As McGonagal turned the corner Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"What on earth did he mean by that, do you think he knows something?"  
  
"Sounded like a threat to me Harry," replied Dean, a fellow Griffindor.  
  
"I don't know what he meant but we better find out" Harry and the rest turned to leave. Hermione looked on with a grave face. 


	5. looking into the past

Harry looked up into the sky. The falling snowflakes immediately blinded him. As they fell each a different shape they immediately melted on the tip of his nose. Harry almost fell into a trance watching amazed at the beautiful pure snowflakes. He started to daydream whilst looking into the deep blue sky.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVARA"  
  
Harry frowned leaving his head in his hands. He thought about Lord Voldemort, Cedric, and his parents. Their deaths were his fault he thought to himself. The burning feeling began to come to his eyes. Cedrics face lying stone like on the floor. Hearing his mum shrieking.  
  
" Harry! Harry! Harry its Ron!"  
  
Quickly he wiped the tears from his eyes while pretending to tie up his shoes. Ron stood back and looked up at the sky he knew what he had walked in on.  
  
"Harry err, you just missed Hermione she's not staying for Christmas she's going to India"  
  
"Fancy that," Harry made sure the tears were dry, " she'll be bragging when she comes home think of all those books!"  
  
Both laughed and walked into the castle, Harry putting his thoughts to the back of his head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron went in to the hall for the Christmas feast. There wasn't that many in the hall, most had gone home. No matter though the food was still delicious and the atmosphere better than any muggle party.  
  
Ron burped and then turned with great difficulty to Harry.  
  
"I don't know if I can eat anymore or stay awake I'm falling asleep in my AHHH food, I look like scabbers well. I mean wormtail. err. Oh sorry Harry I err didn't mean. To"  
  
"Its not your fault Ron, I'm tired of people skirting around the last few years. I'm strong and I can take it. I mean I lived it its not as if I will die if we talk about it! I want to talk I need answers I don't know why I'M kept in the dark when I'm the only one who's lived thought these terrible things!"  
  
THUD! He hit the table many looked round but went back to eating or sleeping.  
  
"Hey! Hey!! Harry, I'm no your side, its just I haven't got the answers and I'm not like Hermione I cant listen and make you feel comfortable!"  
  
"I know I know I'm sorry Ron, but then who has got the answers?"  
  
As soon as Harry had asked this question he knew the answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry made his way to Dumbledores office. He started to think about what he would say and what Dumbledore would say. Suddenly he looked up and he was in a strange corridor.  
  
"Never been here before"  
  
He saw a bright elaborate door and he pushed on it. The door creaked as its hinges swung open. The door had obviously not been opened for sometime.  
  
As he stepped into the dark dank room every inch of the wall was covered in pictures. His eyes fixed on one closest to him. It was of Ron, smiling away he was. Harry smiled back. On he moved to the next and the next until he came to one that took his breath.  
  
His mother. So pure and soft did she looked he had seen this face a hundred times in photo graphs how he wished to see her in the flesh. He gently ran his fingers on hr frame. Then a chill wind flowed over Harry.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Harry was now sitting in front of his mother in the room. Lily sat there as if she was real but had no conscience and knew not of Harry.  
  
"Mum? Mum is it you?"  
  
"Yes Harry" she turned to Harry her voice was slightly flat toned.  
  
Harry got up and hugged her for dear life, he never wanted to let go but his mum pulled away.  
  
"Come on now Harry get on with the three questions"  
  
"What? Oh is that why you're here?"  
  
"Yes, that's one now two more."  
  
"Oh! No I mean err. What is this place?"  
  
"You get to talk to the soul of every person in this place but you don't get that many chances only if the bond is strong"  
  
"Right ermm."  
  
Harry really thought and although he wanted to ask her a million things about herself he knew the question he must ask.  
  
"Why. Ermm why was Lord Voldemort after our family and me?"  
  
"Well."  
  
Suddenly it all went black and his mother was fading away.  
  
"No! No wait! She hasn't finished! I was only with her for a minute! Don't leave me!"  
  
He tried to grab her but somehow missed and grabbed air. Some magic force was pulling him back.  
  
Back again. Back again in the dark room. Then he realized something it wasn't a magic force that was holding him back it was Dumbledore.  
  
"What. What happened? Why did you pull me out?"  
  
"That and many more questions I will answer Harry if you just come with me to my office!"  
  
"No! Dumbledore no offence but I'm tired of waiting I want to know now!"  
  
"Yes Harry but let's get away from here, there is always someone watching and listening"  
  
Dumbledore looked around then to Harry. Harry knew his place and left with Dumbledore.  
  
"Its time you knew the truth Harry. I'm going to tell you everything"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
